


Hot Neighbour Dads

by meh_guh



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Armand and Armand-Jean meet-cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Neighbour Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_is_a_freak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/gifts).



Jean-Armand spent far too much of his time and energy chasing after his sons. The de Treville boys were known through the neighbourhood (through the entire city it often seemed) for their high-spirited antics and complete inability to recognise consequences. 

Jean-Armand was very nearly disappointed in them, but scrapes and harrowing tales related by wide-eyed police officers returning the three boys to their home aside, they were his sons and he loved them entirely. 

Still, it might have been nice to be able to spend an evening not listening for an engine in the driveway and a firm thumb on the doorbell. 

'Jesus,' Jean-Armand breathed when the expected doorbell interrupted his first glass of brandy for the entire week. 'Give me strength.’ 

When he wrenched the door open, eyes already aimed at Athos’s eye-height and mouth open to start yelling, Jean-Armand was thrown. Instead of his eldest’s mulish glare, he was staring at the crotch of what looked like a very nicely-filled pair of jeans. He jerked his gaze back up to adult height in time to see a seriously wicked smirk tweaking the edge of lips he kind of wished he could taste. 

'Sorry,' Jean-Armand said before the stranger could say anything that would necessitate another five glasses of brandy to wash out of Jean-Armand's brain. 'Was expecting my sons. Can I help you?' 

The smirk widened, and Jean-Armand resigned himself to a furious round of jerking off in the shower after the boys had been put to bed. 

'I just moved in next door,' the smirk unloaded, coupled with a half turn towards what had been Gracie Jones's house until she decided to head down South for some bayoux life. 'I thought I might introduce myself, since apparently our sons are in the same class.' 

'Oh god,which one?!' Jean-Armand blurted before he could stop himself; obviously the fumes from his brandy had addled his filters. 'Shit, sorry. And I said shit, sorry!’ 

The smirk turned into a full-blown grin. ‘You had fucking better be sorry. And my son Louis is in a class with Athos.’ 

Jean-Armand sent a silent thankful prayer that the answer hadn’t been the twins. ‘Great. I’m sure they’ll be the best of friends.’ 

'I'm Armand-Jean,' Louis's father said, easing himself forward enough to lean a shoulder against Jean-Armand's doorway. 

Jean-Armand barked a helpless laugh. ‘I’m Jean-Armand. Enchante.’ 

Armand-Jean’s smile turned positively wicked. ‘Well, Jean-Armand, I have reason to believe your boys stole my boy away for an illicit trip to the cinema. Which leaves both of us at something of a loose end, wouldn’t you agree?’ 

Jean-Armand considered finding his coat and his keys and charging off after his blasted sons, but the gleam in Armand-Jean’s eye was far more enticing than herding wilful children on a lazy June night. 

'Won't you come in?' Jean-Armand stepped back to clear a narrow path, rewarded by the slow and deliberate way Armand-Jean brushed past him. 'I'm sure I can find something for us to do.'


End file.
